Pack Of Reborn Hope
''Pack of Reborn Hope '' Introduction The overwhelming scent of flowers distracted your senses as you trekked through a colorful field. Your destination was the much less obnoxious, mysterious forest ahead of you. Fog drifted around the base of the trees, which were a balanced mix between evergreen and deciduous. The sweet scent of honey and nectar seemed to stick to your pelt as you continued to the trees. Alas, you reached the borderline between the flowers and forest. A cool wind embraced you. The sound of running water made your mouth salivate. Wonderful scents of warm food danced around your scabbed nose. You pushed through the thick brush that walled off the forest. However much it attempted to stop you, you wouldn't give in. After breaking the initial barrier, you realized that the trees were actually well spaced. The brush made everything feel comfortable and safe while being so exposed to anything inside the wall. The scent of flowers was barely noticeable, so it still gave a nice aroma without causing a headache. The mist, which was so thick that you could barely see your paws, brought you back to reality. This was not your territory. You were once again on edge, for you weren't sure if there were other inhabitants near you. You followed the sound of the water, assuming it was a river. Several minutes later, you discovered that you were correct in identifying the sound. A river with many sharp rocks at the bottom lay before you. You quickly took a drink and continued moving deeper into the forest. After an hour of silence, a sharp howl seemingly split through your ears. The darkening sky only worsened your fears. Dozens more howls made your tattered ears throb in pain. The oppressing sound made you feel claustrophobic, even though the trees were spaced and there was no one around. You reminisce about the flower fields you had taken for granted the past few days. Even though you were several kilometers into the forest, it was as if the scent of flowers still lingered. All hope of finding a comfortable resting place fled your being. Finally, your worries became a reality. Several muscular wolves surrounded you in an imperfect circle. Snarling filled your hurting ears. Snaps of teeth and panting set the atmosphere. An array of different pelts was all you could see. Eventually, a tall, tan wolf came towards you, barking orders at the others to hush. His piercing white eyes were filled with emotion, although excitement prevailed. As soon as he blinked, they were blank, as if he cleansed them in fear of looking unprofessional. He looked you over, drawing nearer. The silence was deafening. Before you knew it, you were on the ground. The leader had swept you off your feet, quite literally, in one graceful motion. Blurring visions of fur, black, gray, and orange, danced in your vision, but the same light tan predominated your view. He stared down at you, whispering: "You have the power to say 'This is not where my story will end.'" History Zia, a pretty wolf, silently trekked through the mud. Her black pelt blended into the surroundings. Her scarred pelt reminded her of all the things she ran away to forget. However, you can only run so far. The tall, skinny wolf sat at the driest piece of land she could find. The rain partially blinded her to her surroundings. All she knew was that she was in the middle of a barren wasteland. Zia’s exhaustion had caught up to her. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she panted heavily. Her eyes seemed to be weighted. All hope had been lost. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Her eyes jerked open to a tingling feeling. Zia saw her fur glowing and calmly floating away. Every strand transformed into a bright flower blossom, spreading out around her for what seemed like miles. Her claws painlessly detached, creating the mountains that could be seen from a distance. She laid on her side, accepting her beautiful and inevitable death. Crimson liquid turned clear and formed flowing water. Then, the rest of her being decomposed instantaneously, creating a giant, pure forest. She died to give hope to others that suffered a similar past. Instagram: @packofrebornhope Category:Packs